The Flow
by drivinginaminivan
Summary: The Flow of Life. It can be troubling. And at Degrassi Community School, there's nothing to stop The Flow.


The Flow

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of it's characters.

Includes: Everyone from Paige Michalchuk to Craig Manning !!!!

Summary: The Flow of Life. It can be troubleing. And at Degrassi Community School, there's nothing to

stop The Flow.

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Paige with a View

Chapter 2: Emma Explains Everything

Chapter 3: Ellie's Everything

Chapter 4: Spending Time with Sean

Chapter 5: Manny's Memories and Memoes

Chapter 6: And Then There's Ashley

Chapter 7: Liberty's Life

The Flow

3rd person POV Chapter 1- Paige with a View Rated: PG13

Paige Michalchuk's crisp white ceiling came swimming into view as she slowly parted her eyelids. Then, in resolution of the brigth sunlight that poured into her room, she squeezed them shut again, trying to remember what had woken her. Suddenly, she relized her alarm clock was going off.

Groggily, she rolled over to face it. The red Liquid LED numbers blazed into her blue-green eyes. 6:20. It

was Monday. She lightly tapped the 'Snooze' button with a swift move of her hand. Silently, she swung her long; beautiful legs over the side of her bed, sat up, and slid her skinny bare feet into her powder-blue slippers.

Two minutes later, Paige was downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table. She was stareing into her Capn' Crunch. "Take her picture, it'll last longer," she heard a voice say. "Don't have a camera!" She said, glaring at her older brother from across the table. He had been home from his frat' for the weekend and was going back later that day. "Ooo, someone's fiesty this morning," Dylan retorted, a smug smile on his face. "Ha.Ha." Paige replied, sarcastically. Dylan knew she wasn't a Monday morning person, he was just trying to make her mad. Well, it wasn't going to work this time.

One full breakfast, one shower, one 'getting dressed period', and one car ride from her mom later, Paige was standing outside of Degrassi Community School.

"Morning Honeybee!" She chirped, leaning in for a good morning kiss from Spinner. "Morning," he replied, smiling. "Dang, it is so friggin' windy out here!" Paige said, zipping up her fluffy blue jacket and hugging herself against the cold. She pushed her golden-blond bangs out of her face and smiled her winning smile.

_Ding!_ "Great, time for school to start!" She replied, with a playful giggle.

The Flow

1st and 3rd person POV Ch. 2- Emma Explains Everything Rated: PG13

_Drip, Drip._ Sometimes I can't stand that pipe. I mean, having my little room down here in the basement is awesome, but I didn't have drippy pipes in my old bedroom upstairs.

Anyway, it's 5:30a.m. on a Monday morning in October and I have woken up to a drippy pipe.- _DUH!!!_

_Drip, Drip._ Emma Nelson rolled over onto her stomach and slid her pillow over her head. Normally, she was a morning person, as anyone from her mom to Sean Cameron could tell you, but today she felt unusually horrible. Her pipe always dripped, so her annoyance wasn't from that. She figured it was probably either from the fact that her baby halph-brother, Jack, had kept everyone up all night or the fact that she had a TERRIBLE headache. No matter, there was asprin upstairs.

Slowly, she sat up and stared around her room. Gray stone walls. YUCK! Then, with a jolt of her stomach, she remembered they were painting her room when she got home from school today. _And_, fixing that pipe! Suddenly, she was flooded with happiness. She quickly stood up and climed up the stairs, with superb speed for someone who had a "TERRIBLE headache".

Twenty minutes later, Emma was walked down the three blocks she now walked to school, seeings how she had stopped carpooling with Manny Santos. She was slowly munching on a strawberry granola Snackbar, her breakfast for the day, and dragging her flip-flopped feet on the ground.

She had gone down this route so many times that she really wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was staring at the ground, watching her feet. Her eyes were kind-of out of focus and she was frowning. All of a sudden she felt something large hit her and she fell to the ground.

She looked up. Standing in front of her, looking down on her, was Ellie Nash, Sean Cameron's currant girlfriend. She gave her this kind-of concerned look, mumbled "Sorry.", and slowly walked off. She always says sorry! But, is it really a bad thing? Emma slowly stood up, brushed herself off, and continued walking. This time looking up and watching where she was going.

The Flow

1st person POV Ch. 3- Ellie's Everything Rated: PG13


End file.
